


Cover Art: The Merits of Teaching by akamine_chan

by akamine_chan, dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty





	Cover Art: The Merits of Teaching by akamine_chan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Merits of Teaching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462922) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan), [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty). 



  


You guys!!!! I was so lucky that darling [](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/profile)[**akamine_chan**](http://akamine-chan.livejournal.com/) pinched hit this cover art. She made 7 different and each completely fantastic covers for this one. I love the play of the sugar skulls and glasses!Brendon and hot!ass!teacher!Gerard and coffee and the text is perfection. Amazing cakes! Seriously!


End file.
